The fundamental goal of the Research Training Program in Health and Mental Health Economics at the University of Wisconsin is to produce skilled economists with a broad knowledge of health and mental health areas of economics more generally, and of state-of-the-art econometrics who will engage in high quality research in health and mental health economics. This program, located in a highly regarded department of economics, offers a unique opportunity to attract exceptionally bright and qualified students. Trainees can be expected to make major contributions to the study of the key policy issues in the mental health and health arenas, as faculty members who will undertake research and teach future health and mental health policy analysis, or as researchers/analysts in the private or public sector. The program includes formal coursework in economic theory and econometrics, a set of courses in a major field, a formal course in health and mental health economics, a continuing weekly research seminar on mental health economics which provides trainees with the opportunity to participate in a mental health research project and supervised research under a participating faculty member. The seminar-based research program involves all steps in a project, including project design, literature review, formulation of hypotheses, empirical estimation using large data sets, writing a paper, and formal presentation of the work. Critique of current literature in mental health economics as well as policy alternatives as also part of the program. Trainees are encouraged to participate in professional conferences, to submit papers for publication, and to write and submit proposals to NIMH. Since these trainees pass the coursework and examinations required of all students who are candidates for successful completion of a Ph.D. in economics they have much firmer base in economics (theory and metrics) than programs offered outside an economics program. The high ranking of the departmental means very bright and motivated students provide the pool of potential trainees. And the long history and success of this training program draws highly motivated and interested students to the department and the program.